Trego County, Kansas
}} Trego County (standard abbreviation: TR) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 3,001. Its county seat is WaKeeney. Law and government Trego County was a prohibition, or "dry", county until the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 and voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.81%) is land and (or 1.19%) is water. Adjacent counties * Graham County (north) * Rooks County (northeast) * Ellis County (east) * Ness County (south) * Gove County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 3,319 people, 1,412 households, and 936 families residing in the county. The population density was 4 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 1,723 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.77% White, 0.18% Black or African American, 0.39% Native American, 0.48% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.15% from other races, and 0.96% from two or more races. 0.78% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,412 households out of which 27.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.10% were married couples living together, 6.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.70% were non-families. 31.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.27 and the average family size was 2.86. In the county the population was spread out with 23.90% under the age of 18, 5.50% from 18 to 24, 23.50% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 24.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 91.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,677, and the median income for a family was $40,524. Males had a median income of $26,545 versus $16,927 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,239. About 11.20% of families and 12.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.10% of those under age 18 and 12.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * WaKeeney, 1,821 (county seat) * Collyer, 131 Townships Trego County is divided into seven townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Franklin || 24500 || || 60 || 0 (1) || 259 (100) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Glencoe || 26425 || || 70 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Ogallah || 52250 || || 214 || 1 (1) || 373 (144) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Riverside || 60150 || || 117 || 0 (1) || 296 (114) || 15 (6) || 4.95% || |- | WaKeeney || 74475 || || 2,398 || 5 (13) || 465 (179) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Wilcox || 79137 || || 92 || 0 (1) || 298 (115) || 12 (5) || 3.85% || |} Education Map of Trego County from KDOT (map legend)]] Unified school districts * WaKeeney USD 208 Gallery Image:Cedarbluffoverlook.jpg Image:Cedarbluffoverlook2.jpg See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Trego County ;General Information * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract * Kansas State Historical Society ;Maps * Trego County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Trego County, Kansas Category:Established in 1879